


The Price Of Freedom

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Dark, Dark Romance, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, YOI Spooky Week, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, ish, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri is somewhat experienced with kidnapping, being part of a yakuza family he sort of has to be, he's experienced with all sorts of different people who experience all sorts of different reactions, yet somehow, Viktor Nikiforov's weirdly...positive.... response... catches him completely off guard
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	The Price Of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of YOI Spooky Week- "Dark Romance", I actually wanted this to be alot darker but it ended up being kind of a... cute dark? If that's a thing? It's more of Viktor's mentality that's dark I think, rather than the story it's self
> 
> This also was inspired by "Rapture" by Quel! I absolutely love that comic and wish there was more of it

Hm.... blue... or violet...?

Tilting his head, Viktor started to run his fingers along the blue tie that hung from his arm, taking in the soft texture, the smooth fabric...

Too bad he didn't get to examine it any further, before he could so much as lift it closer, there was a slight pricking sensation against the back of his neck, pulling a wince from the silver-haired man as he stumbled, feeling wooziness overtake him, and before he could so much as call for help, he passed out

~+~

_"...tor..? ..ik.... iktor....? **Viktor**?"_

Finally, Viktor opened his eyes, taking in a breath as he struggled to get his bearings, his eyes roaming around the unfamiliar space he was in, searching for anything that he could cling to in offering him even the most remote familiarity, but there wasn't really anything there that he recognized...

"Viktor?"

That brought his attention back to the front, his heart leaping into his throat as he stared up at the beautifull man sitting above him

Dark hair, dark eyes, an expression that was far too serious to mar such a soft face, atleast in Viktor's personal opinion

"...Hello," Viktor said softly, moving to sit up, only to find that task to be a little more difficult than it should have been, but then... in fairness, when one was literally chained down, he supposed it made sense that sitting up would be considerably more difficult than usual

"Hello," the stranger replied, his voice thin and curt, but not unkind

"I'm Yuri Katsuki, do you recognize my name?"

Viktor gave a quick shake of his head, prompting a sigh out of the other man, his demeanor instantly becoming even more gentle and soft, his voice losing any harshness

"I see... please don't be alarmed, we're not going to hurt you, ok?"

Slowly, Viktor nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure that he believed that claim

"My name is Yuri Katsuki," Yuri repeated

"I'm with the Katsuki yakuza clan, your manager, Yakov Feltsman, owes us quite a large sum of money, but he hasn't paid in a very long time, we've tried multiple times to get ahold of him in some way but he's all but vanished and left us little choice to get his attention but to take one of his models,"

"And you chose me because I'm the most popular right? So he'll notice my being gone quicker than he would any of the others,"

"Very astute, yes," Yuri agreed

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but we didn't have any other choice, that said, you're an innocent in this, and we don't wish you any harm, we won't hurt you as long as you cooperate with us,"

"I see, and what happens to me if Yakov doesn't come for me?"

Yuri was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he answered, voice a bit quieter now

"He'll come for you,"

Viktor wasn't so sure about that, but he exhaled anyway, shifting a little

"And if he does? Will you release me?"

"Ofcourse,"

"And if you do that, what will stop me from going to the police?"

"Simply that it wouldn't work, we have plenty of hold on the police force, but I'm unwilling to say anything further than that,"

"Hm, I see,"

Things were quiet for a beat, before Yuri started again

"You seem like a very smart man Viktor, I'm sure you won't tempt us to make this... _vacation_.. of your's any less pleasant than it has to be,"

"No not at all, I intend to cooperate to the fullest, so.... do you think you could let me sit up? Not that I don't like the angle, but my neck is a bit stiff,"

"Ah, sorry, yes,"

Yuri didn't hesitate, hurrying closer and carefully unchaining one of Viktor's hands, keeping a tight hold on it before settling it behind Viktor's back and wrapping a different cuff around it, then doing the same with Viktor's other hand, allowing him to sit up, though keeping his hands bound behind his back

"I have to be cautious though, I hope you understand,"

"Ofcourse," Viktor agreed, going quiet for another moment as he looked around the room

It kind of reminded him of a Japanese inn... he wondered if that was where he was now...

"How long have I been out?"

"About twelve hours, sorry the drugs were so strong, that wasn't our intention,"

"Oh no no, not your fault at all, I have a very weak tolerance for sedatives," Viktor smiled back pleasantly

Yuri seemed a little put off, or maybe just concerned, by the ease of their interaction, but he didn't seem eager to change anything about it either

"...Right, I'll keep that in mind should we have to sedate you again, though hopefully we won't have to,"

"I should hope not, like I said, I intend to cooperate," Viktor smiled back

That seemed to be the last straw for Yuri, who frowned tensely at him

"Why are you handling this so well? Aren't you scared? Aren't you put off even remotely?"

"Well... I know that Yakov's business is a little sketchy, I'm not surprised he's had dealings with the mob or anything like that, and you've been nothing but kind to me all this time, so why would I be afraid of you? Now if I had woken up in a cellar somewhere with a bloody nose, that might be a bit different, but you seem very hospitable,"

"Yes... we intend to be," Yuri said softly

"I'm still surprised by how calm you are though,"

Viktor only shrugged, and Yuri took that as a sign that he wasn't going to say much else on the matter

"Are you hungry Viktor?"

That caused the hostage to perk up instantly, eyes practically shimmering

"I could eat,"

"Good, do you like Japanese food?"

So Viktor had probably been right about being at a Japanese inn if that was Yuri's go-to cuisine, ofcourse the fact that he _was_ Japanese could explain it, but if they were in another country, wouldn't his go-to be whatever was easiest for them to get ahold of? Wich would probably be the _local_ cuisine?

"I do,"

"Good, have you ever had katsudon?"

Viktor shook his head, resisting the urge to tell Yuri that there were alot of foods he had never tried due to having to keep a strict healthy diet for his career, if he was going to be a hostage because of Yakov then he was going to let himself splurge on food if he could dammit

"I think you'll like it, it's a pork cutlet bowl with egg and rice, are you interested in trying it?"

"Oh yes, that sounds divine!"

"Good,"

Yuri looked so relieved now, as though he was finally settling into the fact that Viktor wasn't afraid of him and was making peace with it or something

Or maybe he was just a foodie, that would explain it too

"I'll bring you some then, um, do you want to watch TV? To keep yourself occupied? I'm sorry that I can't uncuff you, but-"

"It's ok, you don't trust me yet, I understand,"

Yuri was quiet, as though he hadn't expected that assessment, before giving a small, confirmative nod

"It's fine, I'd love to watch TV, although I don't speak Japanese, and I don't have reading glasses with me so I can't read the subtitles, is there a chance any stations play English shows?"

"..How do you know we aren't in an English speaking country?" Yuri asked, eyebrows raised, his tone more challenging than legitimately curious

"I've been to Japan for work lots of times before, this is a Japanese style inn right? I've been all over the world, I don't recall ever seeing a place like this in an English speaking country,"

Yuri didn't confirm or deny Viktor's assumption, instead taking the TV remote from the coffee table and turning the box on, punching a few keys- the numbers appearing on screen _definitely_ weren't English- before landing on an old _X-Files_ rerun

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah! I love X-Files!!"

Yuri offered him a gentle smile before heading for the door, pausing suddenly

"Oh, and there is one other thing that might please you to see,"

Viktor tilted his head, turning his attention to the door and gasping with delight when Yuri slid it open, a familiar blob of grey rushing towards him

"Makkachin!!!!"

"I have a dog too," Yuri noted, smiling warmly at Viktor as he leaned down to eagerly nuzzle against his pup's face

"I could never separate someone from their pet,"

"Thank you..." Viktor breathed, staring up at Yuri in awe

"Don't mention it," Yuri replied softly, finally heading out of the room

It was then that Viktor made an unofficial decision- Yuri was telling the truth about not wanting to hurt him, no one who took such care to keep someone together with their pet could ever be a bad person

~+~

"Katsudon is so amazing!!! It's delicious!" Viktor cried with enthusiasm, leaning back against the wall with a pleased sigh

"Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it so much, have you never had anything like this before?" Yuri chuckled with amusement

"Nope, because I'm a model, I don't get to eat unhealthy things very often,"

"Ah, that makes sense then,"

Yuri didn't want to admit it, but he found Viktor's enthusiasum for his own favorite food to be absoluetly adorable

He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to the hostages, and Yuri wasn't really a people person so that was usually not a problem for him, but in this particular case....

Well, Yuri would be sad to see Viktor go, when the time came

"If you like the food that much, just wait until you try the hot spring,"

"Oooh you have a hot spring here!? I've been in those before! They're heavenly!" Viktor beamed with excitement

"Hey Yuri?"

Turning his attention to the doorway, Yuri reluctantly rose to his feet, offering Viktor an apologetic smile

"Ah, sorry, I'll be back in a minute,"

"Ofcourse! Take your time!" Viktor chimed back, clearly rather content as Yuri headed out of the room and shut the door behind him, giving Phichit his full attention now

"Sooooo, seems like someone is bonding with the hostage," Phichit winked teasingly, bringing a frown to Yuri's face

"I'm not bonding with him.."

"You _totally_ are, wich isn't a bad thing, if you want to keep him,"

Yuri's expression only darkened, becoming considerably more serious now

"I'm not going to keep him Phichit, that's unethical,"

"Yuri... I don't know how to tell you this, but we're part of a _mafia clan_ , our entire operation is unethical,"

"You know what I mean," Yuri insisted with a huff

"I'm not going to keep him,"

"You sure? 'Cause I bet he tastes _amazing_ ,"

Yes, Yuri was willing to bet the same, his fangs itched under his gums, wanting to spring out and sample the sweet looking man's equally sweet smelling blood...

But no, he had to resist the urge

"I'm not keeping him," Yuri insisted a second time, giving the prospect no further consideration before turning back into the room

~+~

A day passed, there was no word from Yakov

~+~

"I always thought it was the worst crime against humanity... killing Tara off, especially like that," Viktor mused absently, leaning his head down on his hand, shifting a little, as much as he could without having to bother Yuri to reposition his cuffs

Or.... _cuff_ , more accurately, as Yuri had apparently dubbed him trustworthy enough now to downgrade him to only minimal security

One cuff keeping his hand locked to the table, with a long chain to give him room to move around, was deemed sufficient by this point

"I couldn't agree more, though if you think that was tragic, just wait until I introduce you to some quality anime,"

"Do you have English dubbed anime here in Japan?" Viktor asked in surprise, looking up at his captor as Yuri casually sipped his tea

"No, well... maybe, I'm not actually sure... we don't get alot of predominately English speaking hostages, especially not the ones who are more... _guests_ than victims... I'm not really sure.... but if not, I'll just choose something without alot of heavy dialogue and translate for you, there's plenty of good shounen anime and the like that's not big on complex dialogue,"

"Ok, sounds fun," Viktor agreed, pulling a tangerine slice off of the plate next to him

Yuri watched him for a few moments, his eyes narrowing just slightly as Viktor bit into his tangerine slice, eyes glued to the TV as if he _hadn't_ already seen this episode a self-confessed six times

"I do love Dark Willow though.... to be upfront with you, I'm gay, but I do find this version of her very attractive, I've always sort of wished I could get a guy who would go full Dark Willow for me, if something ever happened to me,"

"Carefull who you say that to, some people would deem it unhealthy," Yuri mused, wich only earned a giggle from Viktor, albeit a dry, slightly sarcastic one

"Darling, that's the _least_ of my worries,"

What... did he even mean by that...?

"Aren't you... even the least bit concerned by being here?" Yuri asked with a small frown, earning a shrug from Viktor

"Not really, no, you've all been so kind to me, and you said you don't intend to harm me, so what's there to be afraid of?"

_The fact that you've been **kidnapped**..._ Yuri thought to himself, though he resisted the urge to actually say any such thing, he didn't want to actually scare Viktor after all, it was overall a good thing that Viktor wasn't afraid of them, but... the concern of _why_ he wasn't afraid of them still bothered Yuri to some degree

"It's just unusual," he replied instead

"Most people... even in circumstances like these, they're never able to get used to us, not really,"

"Mm, I'm not most people," Viktor noted with another casual shrug, his eyes lighting up as he leaned in closer, before Yuri could propperly respond

"Oh! I love this part!"

For the time being, Yuri decided to let it go, what good would do to scare him, after all?

~+~

Day two passed, there was no word from Yakov

~+~

_"..ik..tor... Vik.... tor.... Viktor.... VIKTOR!!!"_

With a scream, Viktor bolted upright in bed, panting and heaving as he clutched at his chest, his eyes wide, sweat trickling down the edge of his temple and his body trembling

"Viktor?"

Blinking, he swallowed hard, turning his attention to Yuri and forcing a smile

"Yuri... what a pleasant surprise,"

His "Captor" seemed slightly put off by that, but if he was upset, he didn't say it

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming all the way down the hall,"

"I'm fine... just a nightmare," Viktor mumbled back quietly, shifting a little, the cuff around his ankle jingling with the motion

Yuri frowned a little more sympathetically now, gently carding his fingers through Viktor's hair, and _oh_ , how Viktor wanted to indulge in that sweet sensation...

"Can I... do anything to help you fall back asleep?" Yuri asked after a moment, his voice quiet and so very clearly concerned

It really made Viktor's heart flutter with delight

"Mm... well.... could I.. sleep with you?" he asked softly, biting his lip, making the most adorable, hopefull face he could muster

"Ah.. Viktor-"

"Not sexually," Viktor interrupted quickly, realizing belatedly how that must have sounded

"But I just..... it would be nice to have someone else with me... I sleep better when my bed isn't empty, and usually Makkachin is enough but..."

Yuri was _clearly_ skeptickal, but after a few long moments of Viktor staring at him, he finally sighed, shuffling in closer

"Move over," he insisted quietly, perking a beaming smile from his "victim" as he crawled into bed, tensing slightly at the feeling of Viktor's arms around him as Viktor snuggled against Yuri's back, dozing off almost immediately

Though, not so immediately that he didn't hear the last thing Yuri mumbled to himself

"What have I gotten myself into...?"

~+~

Day three passed, still no word from Yakov

~+~

"You are _so_ attached,"

Yuri was not pleased, his expression reflecting as such as he stared- well... more like _glared_...- up at Phichit

"No kidding," he replied blandly, taking a long drink of blood

"You're _sleeping with him_ ," Phichit added, earning a long, loud sigh from Yuri, who wasn't interested in the recap, thanks

"Don't make it sound so sexual,"

"But you ARE! That is LITERALLY what you're doing! Seriously man, how have you not bitten that yet?"

"Amazing self-control," Yuri replied blandly, his straw making an irritating slurping sound as he sucked away the last of the blood in the cup, immediately reaching across the table for a refill

"No kidding," Phichit chuckled, though his amusement faded after a short beat

"Seriously though Yuri, is this a good idea? You getting so attached like this I mean? You know someday you'll have to give him up, I'm just worried for you is all, I mean, remember what happened the last time you got super attached to a pet?"

Yeah, the last time Yuri had gotten attached to anyone who wasn't part of his family or his nest had been Vicchan, and the Toy Poodle was currently at his feet, tail wagging, waiting for a hand-out of Yuri's barely touched sandwich

Because he could still eat- and enjoy- human food, even if it wasn't a source of nutrition for him anymore

To be entirely fair, Vicchan had been a stray, it wasn't like Yuri had stolen him or anything

"It isn't like I'm doing it on purpose," Yuri muttered back, taking another long sip of blood, now that his mug was refilled

"Viktor is just.... I don't know..."

Great, now Yuri was losing his ability to even articulate, that was just perfect

"I get it, he's kind of ideal, right? He's head over heels for you, obviously, and he _clearly_ has a thing for the kidnapping, what's Stockholm Syndrome called if you develop it before you even bond with your kidnapper? Is there a term for that?"

"I don't know if he actually has a thing for being _kidnapped_ Phich, I think maybe he's just.... ok with it... for some really disturbing reason, I don't know...."

"Either way, this might be your best shot at a relationship, don't you think? He adores you and he doesn't mind the mafia stuff, he probably wouldn't mind the vampire stuff either, and you've got a built-in meal ticket, even if you dated another vampire, I know how it gets, they're not all ok with the yakuza stuff, and even the ones that are, they can get kind of territorial, you wouldn't have any of those problems with Viktor,"

"But it's wrong," Yuri insisted with a sigh

"I'd be taking advantage of him, and the relationship would never be healthy,"

"Yuri," Phichit frowned seriously

"You're a vampire yakuza, do you really think you're going to have alot of options for healthy relationships to begin with?"

Yuri didn't want to admit that Phichit was right, he knew his options were slim but.... he just really didn't want to admit that Phichit was right...

~+~

Day four passed, still not a damn word from Yakov

~+~

"You need clothes," Yuri observed, arms crossed over his chest

"I'm... wearing clothes?" Viktor frowned back, cocking his head in confusion

"You need _new_ clothes, you've been wearing the same thing for four days and there's still no word from Yakov, we don't have anything here that will fit you other than the yukatas you've been wearing,"

Ofcourse the casual sweater and jeans Viktor had been wearing when he was picked up had been _washed_ every day wile he took his nightly dip in the onsen, and Viktor _did_ wear yukatas in the evenings, but Yuri could imagine that wearing the same thing day after day wasn't exactly comfortable, and it probably didn't do much for his mental state either, the constant sameness, the constant reminder that he had nothing of his own anymore, that he was being held captive...

It made Yuri squirm just to think about it, and he wasn't even a model, he imagined someone who was actually _familiar_ with clothes as a luxury and not just a matter of necessity the way Yuri veiwed them would probably be even _less_ comfortable in this particular situation

And Yuri didn't want that

He wanted Viktor to be as comfortable as possible, even if he _was_ being held captive

"Are you... going to take me home to get some things?"

Huh, Yuri couldn't tell if Viktor sounded _hopefull_ or _disappointed_...

"No," Yuri replied with a quiet sigh, rubbing his face

"I'm going to take you shopping, and I'm going to let you be uncuffed when we leave, for obvious reasons, however, you _will_ wear a tracking bracelet, and if you move so much as one yard out of my line of sight, there will be consequences,"

Ofcourse that wasn't actually true, the bracelet would be fake, Yuri didn't need an electronic tracker to find Viktor if he ran off, the model's scent was more than enough for Yuri to go by

"You don't have to worry Yuri, I wouldn't do anything like that," Viktor said with such sincerity that it actually made Yuri ache for him

"Right, because you're completely loyal to me, aren't you?"

Even Yuri wasn't quite sure if he was saying that sarcastically if not...

"Ofcourse I am,"

But there wasn't a hint of sarcasm or a lack of genuineness in Viktor's voice

Damn....

"Viktor... I need to be really blunt with you for a minute, is that ok?"

Slowly, Viktor nodded, tilting his head curiously

"I'm really happy that you aren't resisting, it's good for both of us that way, but.... why are you so.... _willing_... to be my victim? It's disconcerting, a little bit,"

Ok, alot, but Yuri wasn't quite ready to admit that

Viktor was quiet for a long, tense moment, before finally heaving a sigh, his shoulders sagging and his gaze flicking away from Yuri's

"Well, I would prefer not to go into the entire story but.... to be honest, in some ways, I feel better being like... _this_... like a pet, I suppose... like... _your_ pet,"

Yuri's face scrunched up, his lips pressed into a thin line

"I don't understand,"

"I wasn't a model by choice Yuri,"

That.... really caught Yuri by surprise, he didn't know how to respond to that

"When I was a child, Yakov killed my parents, he said they owed him money but I'm not really sure if I believe him or not, he took me and turned me into his star model, I tried so many times to get away, so many times to resist, but I never could, eventually I was just.... broken, broken into this, because really, what choice have I ever had? I wanted so badly to retire so many times just so I could have a quiet life, so I could do all the things that I never have, but Yakov always stood in my way... I suppose I'm a coward for not doing more to get away from him, even as an adult, but..." he paused, shrugging

"I feel like Cinderella, but instead of being dirty and dressed in rags, my face is scrubbed with Dior and I'm dressed up in Versace, but I'm not my own person, I haven't been since I was a child, hell if even then... my parents always wanted me to be a prodigy... but anyway, I've felt trapped for so long, and then you rescued me, my Prince Charming, here with you I'm under no obligation to live up to those expectations he demanded, I can just be.... free, to be myself, to eat what I want, and watch what I want, and share my opinions and my true self with you, and maybe I'm wrong but you seem to like me, and I... I crave that, someone who likes me for who I really am, not just what they think I am based on some photos in a magazine, sure I'm chained up, but you let me have katsudon, you let me have _pizza_ , and you have another dog for Makka to play with, you watch TV with me and indulge me, you even sleep with me.... I don't feel like a captive with you, Yuri, I feel _free_ ,"

For a long, long moment, Yuri was quiet

He was completely silent as he tried to process these feelings and the severely complicated dichotomy of the relationship he had accidentally started to form

He didn't know what to do with it at first, he didn't know how to respond, but...

"Would you.... still feel that way if you knew I was a monster?" Yuri asked quietly, swallowing tightly and wringing his hands

"..What do you mean? Like.... a murderer?"

"No," Yuri corrected quietly, shaking his head

He was quiet for only a beat, his heart twisting and his eyes sinking into a deep crimson, his teeth elongating into fangs, the energy of his transformation sweeping through him like a rippling wave of power, before finally, he looked up, meeting Viktor's gaze

"A _vampire_ ,"

Viktor swallowed, his heart beating faster, and Yuri braced himself

He braced himself for the rejection, for the screaming, for the horror, because humans just didn't _understand_ vampires, they _loathed_ vampires, despite the trashy romance novels and completely unrealistic YA--

"Am I... supposed to be afraid?" Viktor asked quietly, moving a little bit closer and reaching up, teeth sinking lightly into his lower lip as he carefully took Yuri's hand and tugged him closer

....What...?

"Because, I'm not," Viktor added a second later, bringing Yuri down to his nees, his other hand still cuffed to the coffee table as he leaned closer, as close as he could without pulling his arm out of it's socket, but still not quite managing to reach his lips, he was a breath away now, his lips hovering just beneath Yuri's own

"Did you really think I could be a fan of Buffy and not be atleast a little bit interested in vampires?" he teased playfully, though his voice was still relatively deep, almost.... _husky_... and completely serious

"Viktor, I feel like you completely missed the point of Buffy," Yuri replied quietly

Ah, atleast that earned a bit of a smirk out of the human

"Maybe, maybe _you_ missed the point... but what does that matter? Aren't things like that subjective anyway? _Yuri_... I _want_ you... and being _this_ ," Viktor paused, his free hand moving up to gently pad his thumb against Yuri's bottom lip, sliding up a little higher and dragging over his captor's razor sharp fangs, successfully nicking himself with a soft gasp, though Yuri couldn't quite tell if it was from pleasure or pain

"This isn't a turn-off for me, quite the opposite really,"

"So I've noticed," Yuri said softly, licking the blood from his fangs before chasing after Viktor's thumb, letting his tongue flick against it and marveling at the sweet taste

"I have to admit, I'm not really sure what to do with this Viktor, I'm not sure what to do with _you_... I've never met anyone like you before,"

Viktor seemed thoroughly pleased with that, offering a soft chuckle in response, his eyes bright and shimmering

"Ah, well, I have to admit, I'm happy to hear that, that you've never met anyone like me I mean,"

Yuri hummed in response, wrapping his fingers around Viktor's wrist and keeping his hand close, letting himself lean down and press a kiss in the center of Viktor's palm, listening to his victim's heart race faster and faster from the affection, Yuri's fangs gliding softly against the skin, but taking great care not to puncture it- not yet, atleast

"Do you really want this?"

"I wouldn't say I did if I didn't," Viktor replied with seriousness

"Mm... and if Yakov comes for you?"

"Let's both be honest Yuri... he's not coming for me,"

Yes.... as they began to enter the fifth day without so much as a peep from Viktor's agent, Yuri was beginning to think he was right about that

"But if he does, by some strange twist of fate... then it's simple, I'll stay with you, that's all,"

_That's all_ , he said, as though it were as simple as changing clothes

Yuri couldn't understand it at all

"Even if that means Yakov's death?"

Surprisingly, Viktor's lips ticked up into a small smile, seemingly amused

"Don't make promises you can't keep,"

That answer sent a chill down Yuri's spine, yes Yakov had kidnapped Viktor, had probably tormented him, abused him, all these years, but.... to hear something so callous from a man who had seemed so utterly _sweet_ and gentle-souled all this time was still entirely too strange for Yuri to fully process

"What if I demanded things from you?" Yuri suggested, giving Viktor's wrist a sharp yank, tugging another gasp from the human's throat as Yuri pressed the tips of his fangs against Viktor's wrist, though still not enough to draw blood

"Your blood? Your life? What if I demanded them from you?"

"Then you would have them," Viktor replied effortlessly

"Yuri I don't think you understand, I have no need for my blood or my life, they haven't been mine in so long.... I.. don't know what I would do with them, really, if I ever got them back anyway... I think I've lost the ability to really make use of them now so... if they would serve you better than they'd serve me, well... atleast I wouldn't be under Yakov's control anymore,"

Yuri ached

His fangs itched and his fingers twitched and every bone in his body was sore with the need for... _something_

Something he couldn't quite identify, something that was so distinctly _Viktor_... his blood, his life, his _soul_...

He reflected back on what Phichit had said days ago, and he felt realization flow over him like a gentle rain storm

Yes, he wanted to keep Viktor

He wanted to keep Viktor for an _eternity_ , or longer

"And if I said I wanted to make you mine, and keep you forever?" Yuri asked, licking a stripe slowly up the center of Viktor's wrist

"What if I said that I wanted to make you a vampire like me? Or that I wanted to keep you as my living blood bag? A pet that could never die, never stray from it's master, be totally dependent on me and sustain my life at the same time.... does that really sound so romantic to you? Because Viktor, it isn't,"

"You still don't get it," Viktor huffed, his voice breaking, just slightly

"I don't remember what it's like to be truly _free_ , I don't know what I would do with myself if I had that, but I've been _alone_ my entire life and I can't go on living that way anymore, you're right, what I want from you is not a storybook romance, it's so much _more_.... I want a love that consumes me, that would never leave me, that settles into my bones until my dying breath and follows me into the next life and each life that follows, I want a love that will burn through me, from the inside out, and let me give myself to the flames, I don't want a house in the suburbs or arguments over the grocery bills, I want what only someone like you could give me- complete consumption,"

What Viktor didn't want was exactly what Yuri could never have, even if he managed to keep his vampirism under control- wich was possible, he had seen and heard of it being done- he would never get out of the yakuza life, one of them could probably manage an idealistic facade of a life, but both combined?

Phichit was right, Yuri didn't think he'd ever have the hope for anything _truly_ healthy in a relationship, but maybe....

Maybe he and Viktor could form something together, something that wasn't as toxic as Yuri feared this would be

Maybe....

"I don't want to hurt you Viktor.... but if you're fucking with me in some ill attempted plan to escape, I will _kill_ you,"

Viktor grinned, as though he had just received some sort of gift, and tugged on his chain again, as if trying once more to get closer, he vaguely reminded Yuri of a spectator at a zoo, trying to get closer, closer, ever closer, to the wild animal behind the glass

But there was no glass between them anymore, Viktor was dangling his bare throat right in front of the beast, and Yuri couldn't wait to sink his teeth in

"Oh darling," he purred

"I'm counting on it,"

Yuri swallowed hard, one last time, before plunging down and taking the only thing he wanted more than Viktor's blood:

His kiss


End file.
